Be as One
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Y es que no importaba cuanto se esforzara por ignorarle u odiarle, había algo que la llevaba hasta él, quizá fuera el pasado, el destino o algo más. Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a caer tan fácilmente, si lo hacía al menos se aseguraría de llevarse el corazón de Sasuke consigo. Serie de escritos para el SasuKarin Month. Día 19: "Mentiras"
1. Cita a ciegas

**Sho reportandome para el SasuKarin Month, la verdad es que no planeaba regresar a este fandom pero quería escribir algo diferente, aunque sha tengo unas nuevas OTP se me atravesó el mes y pues dije "bueno, algo diferente para cambiar la rutina" y pues hermoso, y pues riquisímo (?) bueno lo que quiero decir es que decidí escribir algo para el mes aunque solo haré 10 días y empece super ultra atrasada.**

 **Igual espero que les guste y disculpen si he perdido el toque con estos personajes, no he escrito de ellos en años.**

 **Notas al final ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **~ Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias ~**

• UA

•OoC

• Paring crack -leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están-

.

Este fic participa en el **SasuKarin Month 2016**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Be as One**_

 _Día 2: Cita a ciegas_

.

* * *

.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, en momentos como ese se regañaba a sí misma por no ser demasiado atlética, una vez estuvo bajo la protección del edificio donde estudiaba se encorvo ligeramente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente y sentía su pulso acelerado.

Momentos después se enderezó y se quito los anteojos para limpiarlos no obstante, al intentarlo se percató de lo mojada que iba. Como no había abrochado su abrigo no logró evitar que su blusa se mojara y ahora debido a esto su sostén color purpura lograba vislumbrarse a través de la tela, miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba desolado y dudaba mucho que alguien fuera llegar siendo tan temprano sin contar la intensa lluvia; sin miramientos se despojó del pesado abrigo color negro al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia los baños, con un poco de suerte podría escurrir su ropa y ponerse la blusa extra que siempre llevaba, no era del uniforme pero siempre podría alegar que no había tenido opción y la dejarían usarla el resto del día.

Caminó con paso tranquilo por los pasillos, el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo eran lo único que irrumpía con el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior. Se preguntó porqué es que había decidido llegar tan temprano a la escuela, ella no era el tipo de persona que madrugaba y mucho menos era el tipo de chica que se dejaba llevar por notas misteriosas como la que había encontrado en su casillero el día anterior, mucho menos si esta era anónima.

Quizá fuera curiosidad o simplemente deseaba reclamar al autor de aquella nota por hostigarla durante toda la semana con miles de estas, al inicio reconocía que se había sentido alagada pero al tercer día su paciencia se había terminado y para el final del cuarto había decido presentarse en la cita propuesta.

Se detuvo al percatarse de cómo había nombrado aquel encuentro, Hinata había insistido en que aquello era una cita, una cita a ciegas para ser más exactos, cosa que ella dudaba puesto que la persona que la había citado la conocía, por tanto ya no podía ser a ciegas pero sobretodo no podría serlo ya que no era un jodida cita.

Con un poco de irritación hizo presión en el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice, pasar tanto tiempo con la Hyuga comenzaba a llenar su mente de sus cursilerías. Adelanto su pie izquierdo y se quedó quieta, desde muy niña había tenido un sexto sentido para percatarse de la presencia de la gente, gracias a esto lograba evitar que el estúpido Suigetsu la tomara por sorpresa.

Y en ese momento ese mismo sentido le decía que no estaba sola como pensaba, claro que no esperaba estarlo durante mucho tiempo pero haciendo un pequeño calculo mental se dio cuenta de que aun era muy temprano como para que alguien llegara. El sonido de unos pasos resonó por el pasillo contiguo, lo que significaba que fuera quien fuese la persona que estaba en la escuela, iba en su dirección.

Probablemente era la misma persona que le había dejado aquellas notas, se dijo, puesto que pronto daría la hora acordada. Adoptó una pose llena de seguridad y altanería que era muy propia de ella, no pretendía dejar ver su incertidumbre ni el susto que le había provocado el ruido.

Sin embargo, aquella postura le duro un solo instante puesto que la persona que apareció en su campo de visión no era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del que había estaba enamorada. Sus miradas chocaron y sintió el calor de su cuerpo aumentar, seguramente tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a esas altura; él no dijo nada y ella no pudo articular palabra, ambos se quedaron parados frente a frente sin quitar la vista de los ojos del contrario.

Hacía dos años se había propuesto olvidarse de sus sentimientos por el moreno, no solo porque este la había rechazado sino que además fue el causante de la mayor de sus vergüenzas; para colmo por algo que ni siquiera había sido culpa suya. Ella simplemente había sido golpeada por el balón de algún tarado, mandándola así hacia adelante, no era culpa suya que sus labios terminaran juntándose en un beso accidental — aun cuando ella lo había disfrutado —, por tanto Sasuke no tendría que haberse limpiado la boca con su muñeca con un gesto de desagrado tan grande ni tampoco la debió de haber llamado estúpida.

Debido a todo ese show barato tuvo que soportar las burlas de toda la escuela durante el resto del primer año de secundaria para luego convencer a sus tíos de trasladarla a otro instituto; claro que gracias a eso había conocido a Hinata, la cual era la mejor amiga ideal para ella pues con su carácter afable y poca sociabilidad hacía todo lo que lo que le pidiese — bueno casi todo —. No obstante, se había reencontrado con el Uchiha cuando tuvo que volver junto con la ojiperla.

— Así que eras tú — dijo con la misma voz monótona de siempre.

Arqueó una ceja y se acomodó los lentes lo mejor que pudo.

— Eso debería decirlo yo.

No se esperaba para nada que fuera él quien le hubiera dejado aquellas notas, es decir, sí eran vagas y no tenían nada de romanticismo escrito en estas pero había ciertas cosas que sabía no diría jamás.

— ¿Para qué me citaste? — preguntó con un rostro inexpresivo que no pudo ocultar la molestia que sentía.

— Yo no te cite — renegó — tu me citaste aquí.

Durante un segundo le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro pero cuando se decidió a mirar con mayor detalle esta pareció una simple fantasía.

— ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? — la molestia afloró casi natural en su voz.

— ¡Eso mismo quiero yo saber! — ella no tenía mucha paciencia y ahora estaba terminando con la poca que le quedaba.

No solo porque estaba ahí, hablando con el causante de una de sus desgracias sino porque seguía con la ropa mojada puesta y empezaba a tener frío. Se abrazó a sí misma y frotó sus brazos con sus manos en un intento de producir un poco de calor en su cuerpo.

— Solo deja de mandar esas jodidas notas — pidió y dio media vuelta, no le interesaba para nada su juego, menos si se iba a quedar callado hasta que le hiciera perder todo el tiempo que tenía.

Empero, sintió como la hacía girarse y de un momento a otro estaba contra la pared, con los brazos de Uchiha a cada lado de la cabeza mientras este la miraba casi con diversión.

— ¿Y si no quiero? — más que una pregunta era una especie de reto.

— Quítate — no era una petición, esta vez ella no iba a bajar la cabeza ante él — tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Alzó las manos dispuesta a empujarlo y abrirse paso ella misma pero unas voces resonaron en sus oídos, solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que un par de alumnos pasaran por el pasillo en que estaban, los miraron de reojo pero no repararon mucho en ellos.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que, si él no le hubiera detenido esos dos chicos hubieran podido ver su sostén, casi había olvidado las condiciones en que iba. Aun sabiendo que su suéter estaba igual de mojado se cubrió el pecho con este intentando cubrirse, no solo de los ojos de cualquier otro alumno que pudiera pasar sino también de los ojos negros de Sasuke.

— Procura no dar un espectáculo — le dijo luego de un momento, ya había quitado sus manos de la pared y ahora solo estaba parado frente a ella — toma — le extendió su suéter con una expresión que le dejo claro que de rechazarlo una vez no iba insistirle bajo ningún concepto.

Aun así quiso hacerlo pero prefería deberle un favor que ser de nuevo el hazme reír de todo la escuela. — No voy a agradecerte esto — advirtió y eso pareció divertirle, sin esperar más se lo puso, era realmente cálido a pesar de que fuera de una tela fina además le quedaba bastante grande pero eso ayudaba a cubrir todo su torso lo que disminuyó en gran medida el frío.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se inclinará sobre ella y respirara cerca de su oído como si quisiera captar su aroma, el cual estaba oculto entre varias capas de perfume.

Ella se quedó parada sintiendo como el mundo parecía detenerse y el carmín pintaba sus mejillas, no se había esperado nunca verse tan cerca de Sasuke, aun años atrás aquello parecía un sueño y ahora lo mismo sucedía solo que no le gustaba.

No le gustaba escuchar el frenético latir de su corazón ni los balbuceos que salían de su boca intentando decir algo y no verse como una colegiala estúpida ante él. Tampoco le gusto verlo marchar tan tranquilamente, dejándola atrás con nuevas esperanzas de un amor que creía muerto.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 **Eso es todo, la verdad la idea la tuve casi desde un inicio pero luego tuve unos días de flojera extrema que ni les cuento -me acostaba a solo ver el techo :v -.**

 **Haré como 8 días en este fic y otros 2 más aparte pues serán independientes de esta historia -tentativamente aun no sé XDD-**

 **Criticas constructivas y consejos son bienvenidos, si solo van a venir a criticar por la pareja hagan el favor de ahorrarse sus comentarios y a mi el leerlos que seguro pueden usar el tiempo en buscar un fic del paring que gusten.**

 **En fin ~**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Primera impresión

**Bueno quería hacer esto durante el mes pero desafortunadamente tuve un periodo emo -así le llamó yo- por lo que estuve alejada de todo documento de word y/o lapiz y papel, mis actividades se redujeron a Youtube y whatsapp, por tanto me he retrasado mucho pero igual voy a terminar este fic así que espero y puedan ser pacientes.**

 **En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis pretextos (?)**

 **Notas al final ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **~ Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias ~**

• UA

•OoC

• Paring crack -leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están-

.

Este fic participa en el **SasuKarin Month 2016**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Be as One**_

 _Día 24: Primera Impresión_

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que la había visto no reparó en ella más de dos segundos, era una chica menuda de lentes grandes y movimientos torpes. Ambos estaban en la misma clase, de hecho, la pelirroja se sentaba a su izquierda y a su derecha el idiota de Naruto.

Aun podía recordar lo odiosa que le parecía, con su mirada fija en él y el sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacían parecer su rostro una bola luminosa de color rojo. Solía seguirlo en algunas ocasiones, no demasiado tiempo ni de manera frecuente — fue cuidadosa, lo admitía — pero sí lo suficiente como para que pudiera notar su presencia y la odio, la odio por recordarle que solía hacer lo mismo con su hermano mayor.

Ignorarle no pareció ser tan efectivo como con las demás, tampoco lo fueron las palabras hirientes o los gestos de despreció, ella siguió yendo tras de él. Entonces sucedió aquello, ese incidente que lo desencadenó todo; ella iba distraída con la mirada perdida en el suelo y la mente en las nubes, él se dirigía a los vestuarios para cambiarse el uniforme de deportes, entonces una pelota salida de no sabía donde había impactado contra la parte trasera de aquella cabeza pelirroja, disparándola hacía el frente, dirección en la que él se encontraba y por supuesto que intento detener el choque entre los dos pero al final solo había detenido su cuerpo mientras que sus suaves labios se estrellaron contra los suyos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron paralizados en aquella posición, lo que sí recordaba era la sensación del contacto y lo incomodo que lo había hecho sentir, fue así como logró reaccionar, empujando ese ligero cuerpo en dirección opuesta a la suya, no obstante era demasiado tarde y no solo lo decía por las muchas miradas que se enfocaron en ellos sino en el dulce sabor que tenía impregnado en los labios.

Sin pensarlo demasiado jaló la manga de su chamarra hasta cubrir su mano hecha un puño y con esta se limpió la boca, talló y talló con la esperanza de alejar el sabor pero este parecía igual de insistente que aquella chica; siguió haciéndolo hasta que logró su cometido, dejó caer su mano y dirigió su oscura y gélida mirada a la pelirroja, la cual se había levantado y con lágrimas en los ojos lo observaba dolida.

En aquel momento no le dio importancia y sin perder más la compostura, retomó su camino no sin antes llamarla estúpida. No volvió la mirada pero por las voces detrás suya pudo deducir que la chica había salido corriendo, pensó que quizá así se había deshecho de ella definitivamente, empero, no fue así.

Ella siguió asistiendo a la escuela por el resto del año escolar — unos cinco meses aproximadamente —, día tras día aguanto las burlas y los malos tratos de varios estudiantes, primero de forma silenciosa pero de forma gradual fue surgiendo un coraje y fortaleza en ella de los que no se había esperado. Para el final del año todo eso había terminado y aquella menuda chica pelirroja se convirtió en Karin, la primera chica que despertó un gusto en él.

Sin embargo, ella no volvió al regreso a clases, se marchó a un lugar del que no tenía conocimiento; era normal, pensó en aquel tiempo, había soportado mucho pero nadie podía aguantar el silencioso y sutil despreció de toda una institución. Terminó huyendo, como el mismo había huido de la sombra de su hermano al entrar a la secundaria.

Se preguntó si volvería pero sobre todo, si en su nueva escuela seguiría siendo la menuda chica pelirroja o sería Karin.

.

* * *

.

La segunda vez que se habían visto fue dos años después, él ya estaba en preparatoria y seguía siendo el mismo aunque ahora permitía que algunos se acercaran un poco. Ya no estaba en la misma clase que Naruto y lo agradecía porque de ese modo podría evitar también a Sakura, una chica de extraño color de cabello rosáceo, la cual, le había profesado su amor el último día de clases en la secundaria; ella solía rondarlos a él y al Uzumaki formado así una especie de grupo con ellos pero a él no le agradaba demasiado su compañía puesto que unida con la del rubio, le provocaban dolor de cabeza y mal humor.

Ella entró en compañía de otros dos, gritaba y maldecía sin reparo alguno a un albino de dientes afilados, el cual la hacía rabiar aun más al eludir sus golpes. Por ello pudo notar que su voz era diferente, ya no era un suave susurro que podía perderse con facilidad en ruido del salón ahora era más bien una voz segura y altiva.

Físicamente había cambiado también, ahora era un poco más alta, su cabello también había crecido y tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente, con unas suaves curvas que si bien no era voluptuosas eran llamativas.

Los tres tomaron asiento, para su desgracia o fortuna — aun no podía decidirse por alguna — ella se sentó junto a él, como hacía años lo había hecho, solo que ahora no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada.

Se dedicó a observarla unos días, mirándola disimuladamente cada cierto tiempo, para su suerte ella nunca miró en su dirección, al contrario se mantenía absorta en las clases y durante el tiempo libre así como el almuerzo salía del salón acompañada de Suigetsu y Jugo.

Nunca intentó averiguar a donde es que se dirigían ni que hacían, aun cuando tenía un poco de curiosidad; no obstante, terminó por enterarse gracias a Naruto. Al parecer la pelirroja era muy amiga de otra chica recién llegada, esta estaba en la misma clase que su amigo, su nombre era Hinata y por lo poco que el rubio pudo contarle había estado en la misma escuela que Karin.

Un par de meses después comenzó a recibir unas extrañas cartas que aparecían en su asiento luego de la hora del almuerzo, al inicio no se molesto en leerlas puesto que no era la primera vez que alguna molesta chica le escribiera cartas donde declaraban un supuesto amor por él; sin embargo, estas siguieron llegando y a la larga el fastidio le hizo abrir una para averiguar a la responsable de estas.

Para su desconcierto, ninguna iba firmada, lo único que las hacía particulares era que estaban escritas con una tinta de color rojo intenso; los trazos de las letras eran ligeros y la forma de las letras era bastante redondeada, justo como la de Karin.

Quizá era por eso que terminó levantándose temprano aquél día, quería saber — aunque no lo fuera a admitir — el porqué de pronto la pelirroja había comenzado a escribirle, es decir, seguía evadiéndolo siempre, ya fuera de una u otra forma.

Al llegar a la escuela la vio, solo que procuró mantenerse fuera de su vista puesto que ella estaba de perfil mirando con molestia su suéter color negro, no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que Karin creía estar sola ni tampoco para no deducir que seguramente se encontraba con la ropa mojada debido a la lluvia repentina.

La chica tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia los pasillos, seguramente iba al baño para intentar secar su ropa; fue entonces cuando él también emprendió su andar siguiéndola a una distancia considerable.

Empero, ella se detuvo y ambos se encontraron. Sin pretenderlo, su oscura mirada terminó mirando directo a la transparencia de su blusa, notando así como el color violeta y los detalles de encaje de su sostén podían verse claramente. Alejó su atención de ese detalle para poder hablarle, claro que ella se mantuvo arisca a su presencia, lo podía notar en su mirada.

Su voz se impregno de molestia cuando Karin fingió demencia, no le gustaba que las personas lo tratasen de estúpido pues no lo era. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica de forma fugaz, no quería verse interesado, no cuando ella parecía casi ofendida con él sin motivo alguno.

Sin embargo, no se espero una orden por parte suya, porque en aquel instituto no había habido nadie que se atreviera a mandarlo — aparte del profesorado —. Ese hecho lo hubiera molestado pero en tal situación lo que le provocó fue diversión. Por ello, la retó casi de inmediato, Karin se molestó y eso le divirtió un poco más, era como si la chica fuera un fuego que no podía dejar de avivar.

Él la había visto convertirse en ese mismo fuego hacía dos años, ahora deseaba verla convertirse en un autentico incendió, uno que lo envolvería y desafiaría; quizá así podría terminar de comprender el instinto que lo hacía observarla y ayudarla.

Quizá así podría terminar de comprender porque era ella la única que despertaba algo en él.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 **Sí, haré los días todos revueltos XD sino no me queda la historia.**

 **Había dicho que haría unos OS aparte de lo que este fic iba a durar, ahora no sé si realmente los haré pero lo más seguro es que los haga después, como dije me retiré del fandom pero podría decirse que regrese así que bueno los pondré igual como aportación al mes SK.**

 **Criticas constructivas y consejos son bienvenidos, si solo van a venir a criticar por la pareja hagan el favor de ahorrarse sus comentarios y a mi el leerlos que seguro pueden usar el tiempo que emplearan haciéndolo, en buscar un fic del paring que gusten.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Mentiras

**Tuve varios inconvenientes estos últimos días así que no había podido ponerme a escribir, espero poder retomar el ritmo y actualizar más seguido uvu**

 **En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis pretextos (?)**

 **Notas al final ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **~ Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias ~**

• UA

•OoC

• Paring crack -leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están-

.

Este fic participa en el **SasuKarin Month 2016**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Be as One**_

 _Día 19: Mentiras_

.

* * *

.

Karin ya no sabía qué hacer, desde el día que se había encontrado con Sasuke en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, esa situación se repitió una y otra vez durante meses. Era como si el jodido universo se hubiera confabulado en su contra solo para mantenerla al lado del Uchiha, cosa que aun no decidía si le agradaba o no, ya que el susodicho era un maldito bipolar; algunas veces hablaban con tranquilidad, bromeando cada tanto y pasaban un rato ameno pero había otras en que el muy bastardo la miraba con fastidio y sus frases eran tan escuetas como sus expresiones.

Ahora caminaba de forma lenta, deteniéndose en cada esquina para inspeccionar con su defectuosa vista, las calles a cruzar. No es que estuviera huyendo del moreno, simplemente quería evitar pasar tanto tiempo a su lado ya que desde que la había arrinconado y mirado de forma tan intensa, se había encontrado a sí misma fantaseando con los pocos acercamiento que habían tenido; cosa que encendió las alarmas de su interior, se negaba a volver a ser la patética chica que había sido y aun más a enamorarse nuevamente del Uchiha.

Lo único que pudo distraerla de aquellos pensamientos fue pasear por el centro comercial que quedaba camino a su hogar, cualquier otro día hubiera evitado pasar por ahí pues tenía la manía de recorrer la mayoría de las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, y terminaba comprando varias cosas, lo cual la había llevado a la quiebra financiera muchas veces. No obstante, ese día necesitaba con desespero ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha y no podía pensar en una mejor idea.

Pasó varias horas yendo de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda, ahora llevaba unas pocas bolsas en su mano izquierda. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que era hora de regresar a su casa, no es que nadie la estuviera esperando pero tenía tareas por hacer además de que ya estaba cansada de caminar.

Con una sonrisa muy notoria en el rostro cruzó la parte central del recinto comercial, tenía que llegar a la estación que había del otro lado y era mejor cruzar por las tiendas que salir y rodear la plaza. Antes de salir se detuvo un momento en una heladería pues aun le faltaba la mitad del camino hacia su hogar y era un día caluroso por lo que un helado iba a sentarle de maravilla.

Para su suerte — había tenido mucha hasta ahora — no tardó más de dos minutos en salir con un cono de helado sabor napolitano, usualmente no pedía helado en cono pero ya tenía una mano ocupada así que era la mejor opción.

Estaba a punto de salir del centro comercial cuando una larga cabellera azulina capto su atención, no solo porque había poca gente con un color de cabello igual que ese sino porque iba acompañada de otra corta cabellera rubia. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Hinata le había mentido, no es que tuviera un problema y le fuera necesario saber todo de la Hyuga, simplemente era que le había pedido — casi rogado — que la acompañara de regreso a casa para así poder burlar a Sasuke si llegaban a encontrárselo pero ella se había negado diciendo que tenía que quedarse a arreglar unos asuntos de su club de lectura.

Ahora sabía que la había abandonado a su suerte para ir tras Naruto.

Al parece así como a ella le comenzaban a afectar sus cursilerías, a la chica de cabellos oscuros se le comenzaban a pegar sus desfachateces pues estaba segura que antes de conocerse nunca se le hubiera podido ocurrir mentir alguna vez.

Estaba consciente de que su amiga estaba completamente enamorada del rubio, de hecho ella le molestaba dándole consejos sobre cómo coquetear y seducir al estúpido chico, cosa que siempre terminaba por hacerla enrojecer. Por tanto era extraño que ahora se encontrarán juntos, hablando con una complicidad palpable, no creyó que estuvieran en una cita ni nada parecido pues la actitud de Hinata no era nerviosa y de serlo estaba segura que no hubiera podido ni levantar la cabeza del suelo.

No se consideraba una persona entrometida pero algo le impulsó a seguirlos, la plaza estaba bastante solitaria pero aun así había el número de personas propicio para pasar inadvertida, lo que facilitó su persecución.

Los dos caminaron casi la mitad del centro hasta detenerse en un establecimiento en especifico, que desde la distancia no pudo distinguir con exactitud de que era. Sopesó la idea de entrar pero el riesgo a que la descubrieran era demasiado grande por lo que espero sentada en una de los sillones que había, no tardaron ni diez minutos cuando ambos salieron con un único paquete en manos de su amiga.

Se ajustó los lentes y entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo para vislumbrar lo que había en dicho paquete, sin embargo, fracasó patéticamente. Como Naruto y Hinata regresaron de vuelta a la salida pudo salir de su escondite y entrar en la tienda sin que se dieran cuenta.

Al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de que era una papelería, lo cual la extraño aun más, quizá, pensó, había malinterpretado la situación y lo que habían ido a comprar no eran más que artículos para el club de Hinata justo como ella había dicho. Se sintió estúpida por ello, era un alivió el que nadie fuera a enterarse jamás de lo sucedido; dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse hasta que frente a ella pudo ver un paquete idéntico al que la Hyuga llevaba en manos.

Se acercó hasta el estante y tomó uno de los paquetes dispuestos, viéndolo de cerca se dio cuenta de que contenía un bonito diseño de hojas para carta, de colores y decorado así como varios sobres a juego. Tardó un par de segundos en caer en cuenta de lo familiar que eran las hojas y los sobres, casi con desespero hurgó en su mochila y sacó de esta una de las fastidiosas cartas que le habían estado llegando anónimamente sin detenerse aun cuando se había encontrado con Sasuke hacía ya unos meses atrás.

Ni siquiera tuvo que sostener ambas cosas una a lado de la otra, el color y el decorado era obviamente el mismo.

Ahora todo le parecía encaja como si fuera un maldito puzzle, las cartas, el contenido así como el hecho de que el Uchiha se hubiera mostrado tan confundido como ella aquel día. Todo había sido parte de un jodido plan organizado por la traidora de Hinata y el estúpido de Naruto.

No podía haber otra explicación pues ambos eran los mejores amigos de ambos, tenían acceso a sus horarios, pertenencias y seguramente no se les había complicado demasiado imitar o al menos intentar imitar la caligrafía de cada uno.

Estaba segura de que no le había contado a la Hyuga todo lo referente a su historia de amor infructuosa con Sasuke, sin embargo podía admitir que le había dicho lo suficiente como para que ella se diera una buena idea de lo ocurrido.

Se preguntó por las razones que Hinata y Naruto tendrían para empeñarse en juntarla a ella y al Uchiha, aunque por otro lado no quería saberlas pues ellos seguramente no entenderían su sentir y no se veía a sí misma compartiendo su sentir.

Sopesó la idea de enfrentarse a los dos y reclamar sus acciones pero tampoco es que hubieran hecho algo significativo pues ella seguía recia a pasar tiempo con Sasuke y su relación — si podía llamarse así — no era, lo que seguramente, habían esperado.

— Oye — una voz resonó en su mente pero parecía lejana como si la persona estuviera a varios metros de distancia suya. — ¡Oye!

Entonces sintió un dolor en el oído debido a la fuerza del grito que habían proferido en este, fue solo de esa manera que pudo salir de sus cavilaciones. Sus orbes carmesí miraron con un visible odio a la persona que sonreía bufón a su lado, no había necesitado girar la cabeza antes de saber que aquel que había gritado era Suigetsu.

— No me grites, estúpido — siseó mientras le lanzaba un golpe que el albino a duras penas había podido esquivar.

— Tranquila zanahoria — como deseaba borrarle su maldita sonrisa — solo quería evitar que siguieras estorbando el camino.

Frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta de que era cierto que se había detenido a mitad de la plaza, obstruyendo el paso a varias personas que tuvieron que esquivarla. Se movió casi arrastrando los pies ante la mirada burlona del Hozuki.

Antes de poder preguntarle a su compañero porqué es que estaba ahí, otros dos se acercaron a ellos, eran Jugo y Sasuke. Ella se había dado cuenta de que ellos tres se habían comenzado a hacer cercanos, al principio fue un poco perturbador pues hacían un trío demasiado extraño pero al parecer al Uchiha eso no parecía importarle.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con el susodicho le fue fácil leerle el pensamiento.

 _"¿Ahora me sigues?"_

Ignoró el saludo del chico de cabello naranja al igual que los gritos del albino, simplemente tomó de la muñeca a Sasuke y lo obligó a seguirle, aunque más bien parecía que él había decidido seguirle.

Debía decirle lo que recién había descubierto, no por motivos honestos sino porque sabía que aquello lo cabrearía y entonces se negaría a pasar tiempo con ella, estaba segura; era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse manipular.

Lo que no sabía es que terminaría siendo sometida a la media sonrisa de Sasuke así como su mirada atrayente mientras le comunicaba que había estado enterado de todo casi desde el inicio, ni tampoco que terminaría yendo a casa en su compañía.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 **Este capítulo no me convence del todo, digamos que lo hice más que nada a modo de transición pues necesitaba "revelar" el plan de Hinata y Naruto, no voy a profundizar en ellos, como dije son solo para poder desarrollar los siguientes capítulos, siento si ha alguien no le gusta el NaruHina - A mi si me gusta XDD - pero soy fan de una posible amistad entre Hinata y Karin - sigo si se supone es amiga de Sakura en el gaiden pues ¿por qué no de la Hyuga? -**

 **Pensaba en hacer un episodio narrado por Karin, el siguiente por Sasuke y así sucesivamente pero quizá el próximo no sea así aun no sé XDD ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **En el capítulo pasado respondí review pero por alguna razón FF terminó borrando lo que yo había escrito así que borre esa parte y tenía la intensión de editar el doc que tengo para añadir las respuestas pero como no pude pues lo haré ahora.**

 _Respondiendo review:_

 **Guest: Gracias por comentar, es un gusto poder regresar y escribir algo de ellos pero aún más saber que mis fics SK aun gustan, espero que los dos caps te gusten ~**

 **Male Leiva: Jajaja solo era el inicio no me linches, ya vez que estoy haciendo un fic completo ahora XDD Jajaja obvio que si, sigo traumada con eso y eso que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que salió XDD No sabes cuanto me alivia saber eso, temía que Sasuke y Karin no me salieran como antes :c esa era la intensión aunque Karin sigue negándose -no durara ni aunque quiera XDD- espero que estos capitulos te gusten, gracias por el review.**

 **Eriedth: Gracias por el review linda.**

 **ManaKarin: Jaja no te preocupes mientras me dejes uno te amare (?) Karin esta en fase de negación mientras Sasuke aun no sabe en que fase esta (?) pero como bien has dicho va a llegar el momento en que ninguno pueda negarse al otro. Estoy mejor aunque este mes no es precisamente el que me traiga buenos momentos pero en fin, esto es un modo muy bueno de distraerme xDD Gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Tu mirada

**Mi vida ha sido un completo desastre y drama pero como recién ahora la medio solucione pues es que puedo venir a publicar, como quizá deje una nota de autora muy larga no diré más.**

 **Notas al final ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **~ Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias ~**

• UA

•OoC

• Paring crack -leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están-

.

Este fic participa en el **SasuKarin Month 2016**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Be as One**_

 _Día 14: Tu mirada_

.

* * *

.

Se había dejado arrastrar por la pelirroja, la verdad no esperaba encontrarla en aquel centro comercial, solo aceptó acompañar a Jugo y Suigetsu porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero al parecer tomó la decisión más acertada. No sabía realmente porqué es que la chica iba con el ceño fruncido y el enojo emanando de ella como si fuera un aura pero no le tomó importancia pues la conocía así que sabía que tarde o temprano le diría lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Caminaron hasta la salida del edificio, Karin no se había volteado en ningún momento pero su oído logró captar varios murmullos furiosos de su parte, no dirigidos a él sino a Naruto y Hinata, con eso le dio un indicio de lo que ocurría.

Ella se detuvo de repente sin soltarle la muñeca, se preguntó hasta cuando se daría cuenta de aquel agarre tan intimo. Entonces se giró, con la misma mueca de molestia en el rostro, lo cual le dijo que hablaría por fin.

— Nos engañaron — dijo, como si él no estuviera enterado de todo y solo necesitara que ella resaltara lo obvio.

Arqueó una ceja y la miro confundido pero ni así logro que captara el problema.

— ¿Quienes? — inquirió sin alterarse, sabía que eso no lo ayudaría.

— ¡Naruto y Hinata! — alzó la voz para decir sus nombres y entones explotó — ¡todo esto ha sido su maldita culpa! ¡las cartas, la cita, tu jodida compañia!

La pelirroja siguió profiriendo más maldiciones contra su mejor amiga y el rubio, la verdad es que lo había descubierto casi desde el inicio, puesto que el estúpido Uzumaki no era bueno con los secretos, lo que si era una sorpresa era la participación de la Hyuga. Definitivamente no era propio de ella pero tal vez fue convencida por Naruto y como esta tan empecinada con él seguramente no le halló inconveniente en ayudarle.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — el reclamo nada sutil le hizo salir de sus pensamientos para mirarle, estaba literalmente fulminándolo con la mirada mientras su dedo índice hacia presión sobre su pecho.

— No — tomó su dedo acusador y lo alejo de sí, no le gustaba la confianza con la que ella lo trataba, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida o peor aún, algo más.

— ¡Bastardo! — le insultó con un desprecio que hizo que varios se pararan a mirarlos — ¡me he tomado la molestia de contarte esto y me ignoras! — frunció el ceño al escucharla alzar más la voz — ¡eres un maldito desagradecido!

— Cállate — siseó con una rabia casi tan grande como la de ella pero más fría — no me has dicho nada que no supiera ya.

La revelación logró lo que su advertencia no pudo, la boca de color cereza se mantuvo cerrada el tiempo suficiente para que los transeúntes que habían parado se marcharan. Al parecer al cesar los gritos perdieron el interés en su discusión.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — el que su tono se hubiera vuelto algo más serio no le gusto nada, casi prefería sus gritos.

— Hace tiempo — prefería guardarse la información de la fecha exacta, no quería volver a los gritos y las miradas morbosas de los extraños.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? — ahora ella se veía casi ofendida.

— ¿Por qué debería? — rodó los ojos ya fastidiado — no es mi culpa si eres lo bastante estúpida para no darte cuenta.

Karin ahogó una maldición, alguien la había empujado desde la espalda impulsándola hacia adelante, sin pensarlo la sujetó de los hombros para detener su posible caída solo que no notó la caída de sus anteojos. La fémina no tardó en recobrar la postura y girarse para lanzar improperios hacia el pobre desdichado que osó chocar contra ella, ni siquiera le agradeció el haberla sostenido y eso lo molestó un poco, no tenía por qué ser amable así que al serlo ella debería de dar las gracias para variar.

— ¡Joder! — masculló hincada en el suelo — ¡esto es lo último que me faltaba!

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó de mala manera lo que hizo que ella lo ignorase, bufó y se acuclilló también, al hacerlo pudo notar la falta de las gafas en sus ojos — ¿has perdido tus anteojos?

Ahora fue el turno de ella para bufar. — No, simplemente quería ver de cerca el jodido piso.

Ignoró su sarcasmo y decidió que era mejor ayudarle a buscar sus estúpidos lentes, solo así podría marcharse sin sentir que la dejaba a su suerte, no es que se preocupara especialmente por ella pero tampoco le hacía sentir bien abandonarla en tal situación, no era tan desconsiderado como la gente solía pensar.

Primero buscó con la mirada, intentando dar al menos con el brillo de los cristales pero el paso de las personas obstruía su apreciación, tuvo que avanzar aun en cuclillas un par de pasos para lograr dar con los anteojos, solo que estos no estaban en las mejores condiciones, seguramente alguien los había pisado puesto que una de las micas estaba completamente rota y el armazón estaba doblado por la mitad.

De igual forma los tomó y regresó donde la pelirroja seguía agachada buscándolos, su molestia había pasado a exasperación y ahora parecía más angustia; lo cual era nuevo o más bien nostálgico puesto que esa debilidad solo la había visto cuando se conocieron hacía ya bastantes años.

— Los encontré — le avisó y ella se paró rápidamente, solo que le dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué esperas? — apremió sin girarse — dámelos ya.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, de verdad le hacía gracia que ella no notará que le hablaba a la nada, casi deseaba sacar su teléfono y grabar lo que sucedía pero no lo hizo. Avanzó hasta ella y la hizo girarse hacía él, un pequeño gritillo escapó de su garganta, no fue chillón solo un gesto de genuina sorpresa que podía catalogar como _tierno_.

— No van a servirte — informó dejando los maltrechos lentes en su mano pero de igual forma ella se los llevo al rostro.

— Mierda — se quejó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera podía deslizarlos por sus orejas, los sostuvo en sus manos y suspiró.

— ¿No tienes otros? — usualmente las personas como ella tenían lentes de repuesto.

— Sí pero están en mi casa — el desánimo en su tono no le paso inadvertido, de verdad estaba ofuscada por la pérdida de los anteojos.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, ella parecía aguardar a que un milagro salido de algún lugar hiciera que sus lentes volvieran a estar en optimas condiciones, lo cual era una completa estupidez. Suspiró y la tomó de la mano, no le dio tiempo de quejarse pues la comenzó a jalar por la calle.

— ¿Qué se supone haces? — le preguntó mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

— Te llevaré — se limitó a decirle.

Karin se quedó en silencio y permaneció así durante todo el camino, él sabía donde vivía solo porque la había visto pasar varias veces por la calle en que vivía, su casa estaba un par de calles más adelante. Le sorprendió el hecho de que no profiriera palabra alguna durante el camino, Karin era parlanchina y jamás se guardaba lo que pensaba; estuvo tentado a mirarla de reojo mas una parte de él no quería hacerlo pues entonces ella podría reclamarle el que siguiera guiándola.

Y es que la mano de Karin era suave y cálida, sus dedos finos atrapados entre los suyos se movían con un nerviosismo sutil, ella estaba nerviosa y eso le resulto insospechadamente satisfactorio; no sabía porque pero desde el día en que ambos se habían encontrado en el pasillo de la escuela, se encontró incapaz de avivar sus reacciones, claro que no era con el único que se cabreaba pero sabía que sí era el único que podía hacerla volver a ser la molesta niña pelirroja.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

El potente grito de la fémina lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, estaban ya justo fuera de su hogar, lo sabía por la gran verja del frente. Aquella casa era grande y lucía frívola, casi sacada de una película de horror pero sin duda lo más extraño es que siempre reinaba dentro el silencio.

Karin suspiro y él aprovecho el momento para soltarle, sus parpados se mantuvieron varios segundos cerrados, era casi como si estuviera meditando algo importante. Al mirarla sin los anteojos pudo darse cuenta de sus finas fracciones, debía admitir que tenía un rostro bonito, cuando ella abrió los ojos y pudo admirar sus orbes color carmín, estos parecían refulgir como cálidas llamas.

— Gracias por acompañarme — las mejillas de Karin se tiñeron de un rojo tenue que solo hizo lucir aun más sus iris.

De pronto sintió tragar la saliva que había en su boca, ahora la sentía seca y su rostro normalmente impávido, sabía, mostraba su desconcierto.

¿Karin siempre había sido así de atractiva?

Fea no era, siempre lo había sabido pero ahora creía haber descubierto el atractivo que Naruto tanto le otorgaba a su prima lejana.

— ¡Yo no pedí que me acompañaras! — como era obvio, la Uzumaki se había armado un teatro en su cabeza y ahora estaba cabreada.

Disgustada y altiva pasó a su lado sin dejarle la oportunidad de decir algo, a pesar de que no tenía intensiones de hablar porque seguía perdido en su mirada. Una mirada que pocos le daban, una que lo desafiaba abiertamente sin importarle las consecuencias, una mirada que le recordaba a la propia.

Una mirada que lo incitaba a querer volver a probar sus dulces labios color cereza.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 **Cortito ¿verdad? pues he intentado mantener la medida de los capítulos a 3 hojas de word porque no quiero hacer la historia demasiado larga según mis cálculos serán unos 8 capítulos así que esto es la mitad del fic en sí, la otra mitad será más de romance 7u7r tuve que meter un día más de los que tenía previstos pero resultó algo bueno porque no tenía idea de como continuar la historia con el que seguía XDD**

 **Les doy las gracias por el apoyo, por los review, los favs y así.**

 **Responderé -mañana probablemente porque ahora son las horas de la madrugada y según yo iba a dormir temprano XDD- los review por MP -ya que puedo- igual, a los que lean esto en modo fantasma, les agradezco también *corazón***

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
